From Bottom to top to Bottom again
by watzillas
Summary: This is a. submit your own character story bascally the glee club is at the bottom again and finns coaching another year will they ge too the top again
1. Chapter 1

This is my new SYOC glee Story it takes place after season 4 the seniors graduate. Finn is still in charge of the New Direction, They don't have enough people too partpate at Sectinals. So the exiting members must recuit new members and can Finn bring them Back on top.

Existing Members:

Seniors:

Sugar

Joe

Rory

Juniors:

Marly

Jake Pukerman

Ryder

Kitty

Unique

New Members:

Ethan Hummel (sophmore)

Character Sheet:

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Sexulity:

Looks Like:

Sounds Like:

Family:

Personity:

Clique:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemys:

Type of Music:

Do They get Slushied:

Auditon Song:

Other Songs:

Theme Week: (any ideas of themes you want too use)


	2. Episode 1- Coming Back

Finn voice over

(Finns walking down the hall looking around)

It feels great to be back here at mckinley high, after the mess last year we get too focas on a new year and I have a feeling that this is the year. Get ready new directions were taking over.

(End finns voice over)

Sue walks by

Finn: hey Sue

Sue: its principal Sylvester.

Finn all confuse looking around for a answer.

Sue: Let's just say Figgins retired

Finn: You still Cheerios coach.

Sue laughs as Santana walks by with her signature glare at finn.

Santana: hey Grimace

Sue: meet your new Cheerios coach finn

Sue walks to her office. Finn looks at santana and smiles.

Finn: nice too see you here Santana

Santana snaps at finn

Santana: save the small talk I'm here too tell you that you will never be able too make the new direction become champs again. So just give it up

Finn: sure I will

Santana: we will see Pillsbury dough boy

Santana walks off laughing. Finn is checking Santana's ass out as santana walks away Finns step brother Ethan walks up to his brother notices finn staring at santana. He has a slushie in his hand.

Ethan: Nice ass huh (ethan laughs as he stare too)

Finn: idk what youre talking about

Ethan and Finn are walking down the hallway.

Ethan: you're checking out the cheerios coach its cool man we all are.

Finn: Even if I was which I'm not I'm not here type.

Ethan chuckles

Ethan: sure you're not

Ethan turns and walks down the hall he walks pass Marley and unique and pretends too through slushie in the face but doesn't once he gets too Jake he throws it in his face.

Ethan: welcome to Glee club Obama

Ethan laughs and walks by his girlfriend Amber and puts arm around her as they walk too class.  
Finn enters the choir room and sees the remaining new direction members and he looks and see marley trying to wash jakes head with a wash cloth.

Finn: not this again

Jake: its from your brother.

Finn walks to the board.

Finn: I'll talk to him in the meantime we have work to do if we want to place at sectionals.

Finn writes on the board "Fresh Faces" he turns too his class.

Finn: the lesson today is get us some fresh new faces I don't care how you do it we need four more too be at twelve. So I need you guys too get recruiting.

Kitty: I can see if I can get some cheerios on here.

Finn: anyone else

Just then a girl walks in she looks like she could be a freshman finn looks at her and thinks he recognizes her.

Sophie: is this the glee room

Finn: yes this is and what's your name

Sophie: names Sophie I'll like too try out.

Finn: okay come stand in the middle of the floor.

As sophie stands in the middle of the floor and starts too sing Gimme life.

_Give me love like him,_  
_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go,_  
_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_Give me love like never before,_  
_'cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_  
_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No I just wanna hold ya._

Finn realizes who he seen her from that she resembles his best friend puck and student jake.

Its cheerleading practice and the cheerios are taking a break.

Amber: did you guys see what ethan did too jake it was so funny

Amber fake laughs

Emma: I know it was priceless

Kitty: look girls jake is my friend and what you did was not cool.

Amber: Kitty you sound soft you better knock it off. Unless you don't want to be a cheeros.

Kitty: I do its just you guys should really not be involve in slushing anyone in New Direction. *looks at you two* you guys should join were in need of cheerios it will be fun.

Santana walks by kitty sees her

Kitty: right santana glee club is fun.

Santana: well it was.

Turns around and about to walk away then turns around again

Santana: you two should join kitty in new direction. But in the end of the day you direct too me got it.  
The girls look at each other.

Finn is in his office looking at sheet music for sectionals. His step brother walks in.

Ethan: You wanted too see me

Finn looks up and points too a seat across from him.

Finn: take a seat bro.

Ethan takes a seat.

Ethan: What's this about.

Finn: Glee club needs your voice.

Ethan: *chuckles* look bro you and kurt are the singers in the family im just a jock, Nothing more

Finn: *shys* Ethan you're really talented you can do more than you ever thought about doing. You even more talented than me and kurt, we need you we need a leader.

Ethan doesn't say anything he just thinks to himself. They hear someone in the choir room playing the piano and singing Finn go check it out.

Finn: What's your name and what you doing here.

She stops and turns around.

Maria: oh i'm sorry i just saw the piano and i decided too play it.

Finn: well you're really good you should tryout for glee club.

Maria: I-I don't know

Just then Ethan walks into the room and both Ethan and Maria stare at each others eyes and have a silent moment.

Finn: well you should think about it we will be lucky too have you and by the why whats your name.

Maria: *looking in Ethan's eyes* Maria

Finn: well maria we be lucky too have you.

bell rings.

Finn: *walks to his office* you two get to class

Ethan snaps out of it and finn walks to his office as maria and ethan leaves the choir room.

Ethan: Maria right up *runs too her* i forgot too tell you my name im Ethan.

Maria: nice too meet you Ethan.

Ethan: so you going to tryout for glee club.

Maria: I think i might.

Ethan: Good.

Just then Amber sees Ethan and calls him too her.

Ethan: well i got to go see you around Maria *smiles*

Ethan walks too Amber.

Maria: see you around

Amber: Who's she

Ethan: Shes a friend

Amber: *rolls her eyes* sure

Amber and Ethan kiss as maria watches and they walk by and see walks down the hallway carrying her books and starts singing.

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl..._  
_Son of steel and daughter of air._  
_He's a hero, a lover, a prince—_  
_She's not there._  
_Superboy and the Invisible Girl..._  
_Everything a kid ought to be._  
_He's immortal, forever alive—_  
_Then there's me._

She ends up on the stage singing in front of Finn and the rest of New Direction.

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl..._  
_He's the one you wish would appear._  
_He's your hero, forever your son—_  
_He's not here._  
_I am here._  
_You know that's not true._  
_You're our little pride and joy,_  
_Our perfect plan._  
_You know I love you..._  
_I love you as much as I can._

Finn is walking in the hallway and walks pass Sophie

Finn: Sophie i need you too come with me into the choir room theres someone I want you too meet.

Sophie follows Finn a little nervous. they walk in too choir room and Jake is standing there.

Finn: Sophie meet your Brother Jake Pukerman. I'll let you too talk.

Finn leaves the room.

Jake: *smiles* I see i have a sister dad never told me about you iI wish he had, I always wanted a sister.

Sophie: yeah well what do you expect he's a deadbeat doesn't care about us.

Jake: true well on the bright side we have eachother me you and noah come with me lets leave this place i have free period. noah wants to meet you

She smiles at her brother as they leave the choir room.

Amber sees Maria and walks up to her.

Amber: Listen up I see the way you look at my man. Its cute but I want you stay away from him.

Maria: *shy* umm

Amber: if you don't then bad things will happen.

A football player walks by with a slushie and Amber looks at him.

Amber: You slushie her *points at her*

He looks at Amber and then looks at maria and slushies maria as Ethan saw and walks over to the girls and the football player leaves.

Ethan: What was that all about amber, what did see do too you.

Amber looks at her boyfriend.

Amber: Don't act dumb.

Amber leaves and Ethan looks at Maria and takes her too the bathroom too get slushie out of her eye.

Ethan: I'm Sorry about that.

Maria: it's not your fault I completely understand wheres she coming from and she dont have too worry i won't come between you guys.

Maria gets up and walks out of the bathroom. As Ethan stands there and starts too sing.

So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone... When you love someone...  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too

Ethan walking down the halls.

_(Aaah-aaah) maybe I'm wrong_  
_(Aaah-aaah) won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
_(Aaah-aaah) this heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_(Aaah-aaah) this time I wanna be sure_

Ethan on the stage singing too Finn and New Direction.

_I've been waiting, for a girl like you_  
_(Ooh-ooh-ooh) to come into my life (life)_  
_I've been waiting, for a girl like you_  
_(Waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting (I've been waiting) for someone new_  
_(New) To make me feel alive, ah-ah_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you (waiting for a girl) to come into my life_  
_(Aaah-aaah... Aaah-aaah...)_

Finn and the new direction are in the choir room. Finn looks at them all,

Finn: give a hands welcome to three new members of New direction.

Finn points to the door and Ethan, Sophie and Maria walks through.

Finn: Ethan Hummel, Sophie Puckerman and Maria Scott.

Everyone claps as the three new members take a seat.

Marley: were still down by one through

Finn: you're right marley we are but don't worry we will get there in the meantime i got the perfect song for sectionals. for our duet number

Passes out the sheet music.

Kitty: whos going to sing this.

Finn: I say we see if our two members Ethan and Maria handle it. what do you guys sat.

Maria: sounds like fun.

Ethan: *looks at the song* lets rock.

The new Direction are on the stage.

Ethan  
_I see forever when I look in your eyes_  
_You're all I ever wanted, I always want you to be mine_  
_Let's make a promise 'till the end of time_  
_We'll always be together, and our love will never die_  
_So here we are face to face and heart to heart_  
_I want you to know we will never be apart_  
_Now I believe that wishes can come true_  
_'Cause I see my whole world_  
_I see only you_

Amber is watching them sing

Maria  
_When I look into you eyes_  
_I can see how much I love you_  
_And it makes me realize_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I see all my dreams come true_  
_When I look into your eyes_

_I've looked for you all of my life_  
_Now that I've found you, we will never say goodbye_  
_I can't stop this feeling and there's nothing I can do_  
_'Cause thats the end of the end, when I look at you_

Everyone  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I can see how much I love you_  
_And it makes me realize_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_We will always be together, and our love will never die_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I see all my dreams come true_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_Finn smiles at them as they sing this song._

**Note: If Your character is not in this chapter doesn't mean im Not using them. Some will come later in the story.**  
**If you have any ideas then just ask and i will be happy to try and use it also if you want too right a scene for this story you may this is our story guys.**

**Also if you have any ideas for groups songs send me a msg.**

**Ethan Hummel is played by Greg finley I also have a facebook account for him too endorse my story add him if you want.**

**Songs used:**  
**Gimmie Life by Ed Sheerin**  
**Superboy and Invisible Girl by Next To Normal**  
**Waiting for a girl Like You by Foreigner**  
**When I Look into Your Eyes by Firehouse**


End file.
